Swear
by Birdcry
Summary: "I swear." Mothpaw sobbed as a new energy pulsed through her. "I swear, I'll do even better than that."
1. Chapter 1

BloodClans Swear

-prologue-

The silver tabby she cat sat on the high rock. Her collar, studded with claws and teeth glinted in the sunlight.

"Cats of BloodClan," she mewed, "We shall rise against the all clans, for they have killed scourge!"

The crowd yowled in agreement.

"With his respect, I take his place as leader and stand to represent his braveness."

The cats began calling her name.

"Strike! Strike!"

Strike stood proud, her eyes gleaming.


	2. Mothstar!

Mothfur out of the warriors den and joined Gingerflame at the fresh kill pile.

"Good morning." She yawned.

Gingerflame stared at her intensely.

"What is it, you fur ball?"

"You're not going to like this," he meowed. "Maybe I'll just show you."

He led her towards setting and she gasped. Blood stained the ground and injured cats lay over the ground.

The medicine cat, Foxtail ran towards them, his russet fur torn and messy.

"What happened?!"

Foxtail shook uncontrollably.

"Strange cats lured the patrol onto the setting and attacked them, but the weird part is that none of the cats remember who attacked them."

Mothfur studied Foxtail and sighed.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Foxtail looked away.

"Tell me! I am your deputy!"

Mothfur ran to the medicine den and started to enter.

"Mothfur! Wait!"

She didn't listen.

She pushed through the reeds and found Pebblestep, and his apprentice, Thistlepaw standing over Blackspots.

"No!"

Mothfur ran to her sons side and stuck her muzzle into his fur.

He looked up. "Mothfur?"

She turned on Foxtail

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"That's the thing." Foxtail looked concerned. "I received a message from StarClan. They told me not to send you to fight, they were right."

"What do you mean, Foxtail?"

Pebblestep brushed his tail against her flank.

"Shellstar is dead."

He said. His green eyes welling with tears.

Mothfur was speechless.

"I must go to the sight pool at once. Foxtail, could you pack enough herbs for two cats?"

"Two, Mothfur?"

"I shall take my apprentice with me."

Foxtail started gathering herbs.

"Will he be all right?" She asked Dreampaw the medicine cat apprentice.

She dipped her head.

"Yes, he has many wounds but he will heal."

Mothfur smiled and smoothed down the apprentices fur with her tongue.

Dreampaw turned to leave when Foxtail looked up.

"Dreampaw , begin bringing the bodies of the cats who have fallen back. We shall sit vigil for them tonight."

Mothfur walked over to the battle scene. So many cats dead. She felt a wave of grief wash over her as she thought of her mother, Poppyflight.

She looked down as something caught her eye. A black collar, on the ground beside shellstar. She looked closer. The collar was studded with bloodied cat claws. She yowled. Beside the collar was a message writin in blood.

'Scourge' Mothfur stared down at the message as it faded away.

"Oh, no. Oh, no."

She picked the collar up and carried into the medicine den to see Blackspots stand up and walk to the water pool and dipped his head in,

Mothfur placed the collar next to Foxtail's herbs and walked out of the den.

"Soulpaw," she called

"Yes, Mothfur?"

Mothfur turned to see the tortishell

She-cat apprentice standing before her. Mothfur nudged a packet of herbs towards her.

"Time to go."

Soulpaw nodded and reached down to eat her herbs.

"After we're back, you deserve a warrior name."

Soulpaw blinked up at her in surprise.

Mothfur brushed her tail against Soulpaw.

"Follow after me."

They crossed over the setting and Mothfur caught Soulpaws eye.

Soulpaw just stared blankly ahead and walked along.

When they reached the sight pool, Mothfur sat down next to the shard of crystal. "You must not wake me," she warned Soulpaw. "I will be recieving my life's from StarClan."

Owlpaw nodded in awe and lay down. Mothfur touched her nose to the tip of the crystal and drifted to sleep.

She opened her eyes to see a crowd of cats approaching her.

"Poppyflight?" She called hopefully.

A familiar grey cat purred from the crowd. "Yes, young Mothfur. I am here also." Poppyflight stepped forward. "With this life, I give you determination, may it help you life and lead your life."

A sensation that made Mothfur want to sneeze rippled through her, with a bit of warmth. Next, a ginger tom stepped towards her. "I am called Firestar." He mewed, "I have heard much about you, Mothfur. And so, with this life, I give you confidence. May it help your clan when it's in need." A light breeze passed through her body. She stood taller.

She squinted as a small kit walked towards her and then gasped.

"Sunkit! My baby!"

Sunkit smiled and nearly bounced onto her. "Yes, Mothfur. It's me. With this life, I give you joy." He said, touching noses with her. She smiled as a happy, careless feeling ebbed over her.

"I am called Squirrelflight." A light ginger she-cat said.

"With this life, I give you love."

A sharp pain swallowed Mothfur. Squirrelflight must be heartbroken!

A foggy eyed gray tom stepped towards her.

Mothfur gasped. Jayfeather!

"With this life, I give you instinct."

This went on. The other four to give life's were Shellstar, Burntail, and Dovetooth. "Mothstar! Mothstar!"

They chanted. Mothstar lifted her chin and held her head high. I'm the leader of EclipseClan! Wouldn't Moonstep be proud! If only she were here...

A/N: Whooh! Okay, I just finished correcting and adding! I started this story last august, so, yeah. Please review!


	3. Swear

-Flashback-

Mothpaw trailed after Moonstep, her thin, light yellow pelt bristling. Intruders! Her mentor leaped intobattle as Mothpaw looked around warily, searching for an opponent. Her shoulders tense, she padded swiftly towards a small RavenClan apprentice. Suprisingly, the white tom dipped his head.

"Greetings," he mewed. "I am called Longpaw."

"Uh... Hi?" Mothpaw was stunned by Longpaws mild behavior. A black and white cat snarled at them.

"What is this? A playdate? NO. We came here to fight, Longpaw! Not chat!" Longpaw cowered under his mentors gaze.

"Er-of course, Sparrowlight." Longpaw took a half-hearted swipe at Mothpaws ear. Mothpaw darted under his belly, and clawed it. Longpaw yowled in protest, pouncing down on her.

"What are you, a kittypet?" Mothpaw hissed. Sending blood flying from her mouth. She leaped away from Longpaw and snarled as he lay still. "Get up, kit." Longpaw jumped onto her with claws unsheathed. Mothpaw flung to her side and ran to Moonsteps side.

"Mothpaw!" she rasped. "Thank you!" Hawkthroat hissed. They've outnumbered us!"

"RavenClan, retreat!" Volestar called from a small boulder. The RavenClan cats untangled themselves from their defenders and slowly trickled back to their leader. Mothpaw noticed that Longpaw was limping, his ear was bloodied, and fur had left its bed. She puffed out her chest. That'll teach him! Mintstar glared at Volestar.

"Today, EclipseClan and RavenClan alike, have suffered unnecessary death and bloodshed. " She snarled as Volestar groomed his pelt smugly. He glanced up

"But this battle wasn't fruitless. We both have stronger warriors now." He meowed calmly. Mothpaw snorted. Stronger? As if. If anything, RavenClans cats are now weaker than a baby mouse. Those Heron brains. Moonstep slapped her tail over Mothpaws muzzle, crossly. "Don't be rude." She whispered.

"Was this battle for just that purpose, Volestar? If so, StarClan pity your tatics." Mintstar pulled her ears back, and slitted her eyes.

"No, Mintstar, StarClan pity YOU for being so blind and oblivious to the world." Volestar stood up abruptley before Mintstar could claw his ears of.

As Gorsesoot and his apprentice, Foxpaw, began carrying injured cats back to camp, Mothpaw spotted a grey figure laying next to the stream.

"Poppyflight!" Mothpaw ran to her mother, sobbing.

"M-Mothpaw, it-it's to late for m-me."

"No! Stay! don't die! You can't!"

Poppyflight looked up at the wiry apprentice, smiling. "It-its too late. I must. B-but promise me two things."

"Of course!" Mothpaw sobbed, burying her face into her mothers fur.

"Grow up, be the b-best warrior, avenge m-me, make me proud."

"I swear." Mothpaws blood pulsed through her with new energy as her mothers life ebbed away. "I'll be even better than that." Poppyflight exhaled for the last time.

"I swear."


End file.
